


Милые кости

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Flashbacks, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Psychology, Romance, Suspense, Visions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Салли снятся кошмары о прошлом, и Джек ищет способы, чтобы ей помочь.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Миди G - Pg-13





	Милые кости

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Fairy_hungover](https://ficbook.net/authors/1998801)

_Love's fire heats water, water cools not love._  
154 сонет Уильяма Шекспира

«Салли, — голос звучал будто бы из глубокого колодца. — Салли, будь хорошей девочкой».  
Голос негромкий, полный терпения и благожелательности. Таким тоном матери разговаривают с ревущими в супермаркете детьми. Только Салли давно не ребёнок и не до конца уверена, откуда вообще знает слово «супермаркет». В плену кошмара её волновало лишь то, что голос то отдалялся, то приближался, и от его вкрадчивого звучания по коже табунами бегали мурашки.  
Салли задрожала, дёрнулась, пытаясь проснуться. Невидимые — и несуществующие — руки схватили её за плечи, прижали к постели. Кошмар был настолько реалистичным и жутким, что она ощущала неприятное дыхание изо рта и слышала слова, которые вряд ли кто-либо в городе стал бы произносить.  
 _«Ты плохо себя вела, дрянная девчонка, это всё твоя вина, твоя… ты виновата во всём!..»_  
В чём она виновата, в чём?! Салли никому не сделала ничего плохого, если не считать профессора, но тому лишние часы сна не вредили, скорее наоборот. Она даже не выходила в мир людей, потому что совершенно не умела пугать и не хотела мешать другим получать удовольствие от единственной и такой долгожданной ночи ужасов. Почему кто-то так больно трясёт её, рычит и обвиняет в том, чего она не совершала?  
Разум понимал, что это всего лишь очередной кошмар, плод больного воображения, но тело реагировало так, словно было живым: каменело, замирало в испуге.  
Плохая… не надо сопротивляться, будет только хуже… ох, господи, откуда у него нож?..  
— Салли?.. Салли!  
В плечо впились костлявые пальцы, но реальность была к Салли куда добрее: боли она совершенно не чувствовала. Фантомная исчезла вместе с остатками сна. Она вздрогнула, с трудом узнавая в склонившемся над ней чёрно-белом пятне Джека.  
— Всё в порядке? Ты так кричала, словно за тобой гнались все монстры города!  
Джек помог Салли сесть, бережно заправил растрепавшиеся волосы за ухо. Ласка и нежность до сих пор смущали, но Салли старалась привыкать к хорошему: Джек по-настоящему любил её и проявлял даже слишком много заботы для существа, у которого каждый день расписан по минутам. Для Салли он всегда находил время. И неизменно оказывался у её постели, успокаивая и подбадривая.  
— Всё хорошо, Джек, правда, — Салли натянуто улыбнулась и поняла: Джек ей не поверил. Его пальцы дрогнули, в черноте глаз мелькнула и пропала искра разочарования. Салли съёжилась, по привычке ожидая отповеди, как у профессора, но Джек снова её удивил: сел рядом, приобнял за плечи и погладил по голове.  
— Расскажешь?  
Салли замялась. Этот сон приходил к ней не в первый раз. Раньше о кошмарах никто не знал — она спала в отдельной комнате, чаще всего запертая в наказание за побег, и кроме состояния её рук и ног профессора мало что интересовало. Он относился к ней неплохо: как к ценной кукле в коллекции. По-своему, пожалуй, заботился. И никогда не спрашивал, видит ли Салли сны.  
— А что это изменит?  
— Ты выговоришься, — начал загибать фаланги Джек. — Не будешь держать всё в себе. Мы поговорим об этом и решим, что делать дальше. Может быть, тебе нужна помощь, кто знает. Может быть, нет.  
Предложение было заманчивым. Салли почти согласилась, но в последний момент испугалась — так глупо, если подумать! Не Джека же ей бояться? Она мягко убрала его руку со своего плеча, встала и оправила задравшееся платье. Всё, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глазницы, видя понимание и сочувствие.  
— Ох, прости, давай не сейчас?.. Мне трудно… И много дел, ты же сам просил сшить вампирам новые плащи!  
Крыть Джеку нечем: и просил, и время до следующего Хэллоуина летело со скоростью опаздывающего на похороны катафалка. Оставалось всего три месяца, безумно мало дней и ночей, за которые нужно было отшлифовать новую программу, раздать указания и проверить, всё ли готово. Каждый день вереница просителей к Мэру не уменьшалась, он не справлялся и со слезами на обоих лицах умолял Джека перехватить хотя бы половину этой паникующей толпы.  
— Но мы поговорим об этом потом, когда ты будешь готова? — терпеливо уточнил он, а получив неуверенный кивок, быстро вернулся в рабочее настроение. Крик Салли оторвал его от чертежей, которые накануне принес помощник профессора: новая конструкция гробов, летающие ножницы-убийцы и утяжелители для старины Фрэдди, он так просил, так просил…  
Рутина засасывала, но пока Джеку хватало впечатлений, чтобы не впадать в новый виток меланхолии.  
— Не забудь поесть, — напомнила Салли и чмокнула на прощание в теменную долю.  
— Угу, — рассеянно откликнулся Джек и склонился над чертежами. Его сутулая высокая фигура напоминала чучело, которое англичане традиционно сжигали в Ночь Гая Фокса. Об этом «отличном парне» говорилось в многочисленных книгах, что хранились у Джека в библиотеке. Салли сначала не решалась их трогать, однако постепенно любопытство пересилило скромность. К тому же ей хотелось знать, почему те странные рождественские песенки и стихи так впечатлили Джека в прошлом году.  
А Джек только и рад будто бы случайно оставлять на видном месте маняще приоткрытую книгу. С ним можно было говорить _почти_ о чём угодно. Так почему она сглупила сейчас? Салли сама не знала и, тихо вздохнув, прошмыгнула мимо вечных музыкантов.  
— Доброе утро, Салли, — поздоровался один из них, приветливо кивнув. Салли неловко кивнула в ответ, ещё помня о том, что когда она была куклой профессора, на неё практически не обращали внимания. Ну сбегает, ну мается чем-то на кладбище, зелья неплохие варит — вот и вся Салли, чего на неё смотреть? А теперь вот пялились, оглядывались. Словно им было дело, кого выбрал Джек себе в спутницы. Особенно злобствовали, исходясь на бородавки, только ведьмы. От них Салли пряталась в узких переулках, где неудобно разворачиваться на метле.  
— Ты пришла!.. — заломил руки вампир, обрушившись на Салли всем своим красно-чёрным телом.  
— Начнём примерку, — скомандовала она и задвинула шторку, которая не только отделяла её зону работы от остальных горожан, но и спасала вампиров от лучей слабого солнца. Те не могли убить, но ранить — вполне, а слушать стенания о загубленной коже, шрамах и прыщах Салли была морально не готова.  
Кроме вампиров к ней заглянул оборотень с просьбой сделать что-нибудь с опять разорвавшейся по шву рубашкой. Салли невинно спросила, не хочет ли он одежду на пару размеров больше, на что оборотень обиделся и заявил, что придерживается диеты и за последний год не поправился ни на грамм! Что ж, поверим на слово. Сняв с него мерки и записав в тетрадку, Салли посоветовала хотя бы раздеваться перед обращением и есть поменьше людей — они, как ни печально, диетической пищей не являлись. Оборотень погрустил, но согласился.  
Под самый конец работы, когда она почти справилась с двумя из трёх костюмов, явилась Розамунда.  
— Профессор хочет, чтобы ты сделала его любимый суп с дыханьем лягушки, — сказала она, окинув презрительным взглядом разложенные на всех столиках отрезы ткани. Салли невозмутимо закончила обметывать подол, откусила нить зубами и аккуратно сложила иголки.  
— Почему бы тебе не заняться этим?  
— Думаешь, я не пыталась?! Ему не нравится. Говорит, не то, не так, как готовила ты.  
Салли вздохнула. Розамунда — новая детка профессора — временами вела себя как стерва, но была, в общем-то, такой же мёртвой девушкой, созданной из частей чьих-то тел. Ей в голову вложили нужный мозг, характер и убеждения, сделали послушной и признательной за великую честь мыть за профессором мензурки и готовить ему три раза в день обед.  
Салли слабо улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
— Прости, я могу дать тебе рецепт, но сама к нему не пойду. У него есть ты, а я — уже пройденный этап. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.  
На лице Розамунды, так похожем на лицо самого профессора, мелькнула досада. Но она не стала разводить истерику на пустом месте и как-то даже жалобно попросила, разом утратив добрую долю спеси:  
— Ну хотя бы расскажи, в какой последовательности что добавлять! Может, ты поёшь в котёл? Особые, я не знаю, травки.  
Салли прыснула. Нет уж, её травок профессор накушался за годы совместной жизни предостаточно.  
— Хорошо, смотри…  
Из-за неожиданного урока кулинарии Салли задержалась и возвращалась домой поздно ночью, когда холодные звёзды уже сияли на небе. Они были колючими и недружелюбными, как и всё в городе. Но Салли здесь появилась на свет, если можно так сказать, откуда бы ей знать что-то иное? Она медленно брела по знакомому маршруту, изредка наклоняясь, чтобы сорвать то цветок, то травинку. Джеку она ни разу не подсыпала в еду сонное зелье, хотя он, как и профессор, не ведал меры в работе. Наверняка до сих пор не лёг, а копается в этих чертежах, книгах, ломает череп над очередной неразрешимой загадкой. Какой же он милый.  
— Джек, я до…  
Плотная дверь приглушала голоса, и только открыв её, Салли услышала не только Джека, но и профессора. Что он-то здесь забыл? Сам явился через полгорода за тарелкой её супа? Салли охватила слепая, душащая злость. Она бы с радостью что-нибудь сломала, но под руку, к сожалению, ничего не попалось.  
—…спасибо за консультацию, возвращаю чертежи с пометками, и да, по поводу когтей…  
Что на неё нашло, Салли после не могла объяснить себе сама. Вместо того чтобы смело выйти навстречу и обозначить своё возвращение громким хлопком двери, она тихо, как мышь, прикрыла её и спряталась за гобеленом. Вещи из мира людей Джек таскал регулярно, в его доме хватало и очаровательных статуэток ангелов, и сломанных зонтиков, и вот таких плотных ковров с абстрактными узорами, за которыми очень удобно скрываться. Только кончики пальцев видны, но кто вообще обращает внимание на такие мелочи?  
— Обращайся, мой мальчик, я ценю энтузиазм и любовь к науке!  
Профессор шустро скатывался по лестнице, не понижая голоса, все его реплики были отлично слышны. Джек же говорил спокойно и вежливо, его слова долетали до Салли будто издалека. Она порадовалась, что не нуждается в дыхании: гобелен был ужасно пыльный, его ворс щекотал нос и щёку.  
— Кстати, — коляска с характерным шипением остановилась напротив двери на кухню. — Как дела у Салли?  
— О, — если Джек и удивился, то не подал вида. — Всё хорошо. Приятно, что вам до сих пор интересно. Вы ей словно отец.  
Да уж, отец-тиран, запирающий дочь по десять раз в неделю. Салли закатила глаза, но на Джека не злилась: она сама не рассказывала, как на самом деле обстояли дела в её «семье» до него.  
— Почему же словно? — хмыкнул профессор. — Я её этими вот руками собрал! По кусочкам, ох, жуткое было месиво! Если бы я был идиотом, то решил бы, что её порвал дикий зверь, но не-ет, профессора Франкена не обманешь!  
— О чём вы, простите? — голос Джека дрогнул. — Я вас не понимаю.  
— Да порезал её при жизни какой-то урод, вот девчонка к нам и попала. А я удачно проходил мимо, тогда я ещё мог ходить… Мертва-мертвёшенька была, но я сумел сохранить мозг, а значит, личность. Могла бы быть со мной понежнее, хотя что уж теперь.  
По коже — мёртвой, совершенно точно мёртвой! — снова забегали насекомые. Если бы Салли могла дышать, то задохнулась бы, но она, к счастью, не могла. Фантомная боль вернулась вместе с холодом в пальцах. Она попыталась пошевелить ими — безуспешно.  
А профессор, не знавший, что она в считанных шагах от него, продолжал:  
— Ну что так смотришь? Будто не знаешь, как новенькие к нам попадают.  
— Знаю, — голос Джека был тих и печален. — Но мне неведомо, что значит умереть, профессор. Вы уж не обижайтесь, однако я намного старше вас и всех в городе, — скрипучий смешок.  
Шорох шин об пол казался оглушительным. Как и надрывный безумный смех профессора, который никогда не считал нужным сдерживать эмоции.  
— Потрясающе, Джек, мой мальчик! Никогда бы не подумал… Не возражаешь, если я занесу это в свой журнал наблюдений? Такую информацию нельзя забывать.  
— Ох, да пожалуйста. Я в общем-то не хочу делать из этого сенсацию. Только между нами.  
— Самой собой! И в благодарность открою тебе ещё секрет: я заблокировал воспоминания Салли об её жизни… хе-хе… при жизни. Это было бы неудобно, разбираться с её памятью, травмами и плачем «хочу к мамочке». Возможно через десяток лет она начнёт вспоминать, так что будь готов.  
Посмеиваясь, профессор уехал. Хлопнула дверь, из-за чего поражённое «что?» от Джека не достигло его ушей. А если бы и достигло, то он не придал бы значения, ведь это всего лишь незначительный факт биографии мёртвой девчонки, разве нет?  
Повисла тишина, не прерываемая ничем. Ни Джек, ни Салли не могли дышать, мучаться учащённым сердцебиением и потеть. Потому выдержав небольшую паузу, Джек осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Выйдешь?..  
— Нет.  
Снова пауза.  
— Хорошо.  
Салли вцепилась в гобелен, собираясь драться за него до последнего, если Джек решит содрать мешавшую тряпку одним движением. Она слышала щёлкающие шаги — кости стучали об пол, дома Джек ходил босиком — и далёкий лай Зеро. Снова гоняет пауков…  
Джек обнял Салли через гобелен, на несколько мгновений превратив в мумию. Она недовольно замычала и упёрлась руками ему в грудь, только это не помогло: Джек держал крепко. Ткань сорвалась с крепления и рухнула на обоих, погребя под своим весом. Возня на полу завершила совершенно нелепый способ выбраться из укрытия, и в итоге Салли обнаружила себя лежащей на Джеке, который бессовестно улыбался и не выглядел ни капельки виноватым.  
— Ты специально, — вздохнула Салли и уронила голову на костлявое плечо.  
— Да, — не стал отпираться Джек.  
— И что теперь?..  
Она имела в виду всё: своё прошлое, его настоящее, их будущее. Кошмары, как оказалось, совсем не связанные с профессором. Память, не принадлежащую Салли, и смерть, что танцует в паре с Джеком, но никогда не уводит его за последнюю черту.  
Наверное, они должны поговорить об этом.  
— Погуляем под луной!  
Ох, ну конечно. Салли приняла руку Джека и опёрлась на него, когда поняла, что ноги почему-то не хотели выполнять свою работу.  
— Швы разошлись, — первым заметил Джек и без усилий поднял Салли на руки. — Ничего, так даже удобнее.  
Он не сказал «быстрее», намекая на то, что она его тормозит — и Салли была благодарна за это.  
Холм на кладбище считался «их» местом только условно: там могли гулять все жители города, что порой мешало трогательным свиданиям под луной. К счастью, сегодня все решили остаться дома, так что Джек без остановок пронёс Салли до холма и бережно опустил на слегка прихваченную росой землю.  
— Давай поиграем в вопросы? — предложил он через пару минут, когда Салли подшила ногу и удовлетворённо крутила лодыжкой, проверяя, не отрывается ли она при сильном движении.  
— Например?  
— Ну, ты можешь спросить у меня что-нибудь, я отвечу и затем спрошу у тебя, — он неловко пожал плечами и взял Салли за руку. — Не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что я заставляю тебя откровенничать.  
— Ты вовсе не… Ох, Джек, — Салли впервые за день рассмеялась и сжала пальцы Джека в ответ. — Конечно, давай сыграем.  
Сначала вопросы были невинными вроде «какой твой любимый способ убийства?» или «сколько рёбер потерял Зеро во время прогулок по лесу», ведь призрачный пёс, увы, не всегда находил брошенное. Напряжение понемногу уходило в землю, а густой молочный туман окутывал ноги. Салли прижалась спиной к спине Джека и откинула голову так, чтобы касаться волосами его затылка.  
— Я действительно не помню себя до дня, когда очнулась на лабораторном столе профессора, — сказала негромко, пробуждая чёрно-белые картинки перед глазами. — Он так радовался, что я ожила, словно я была его самым любимым ребёнком. Мне это показалось странным, но милым. Он сказал, что я — его творение, обязана подчиняться ему и жить в его доме, потому что мы теперь одна семья.  
Джек ощутимо скрипнул зубами, отчего ближайшая тыква безуспешно попыталась закопаться обратно в землю.  
— Не злись, всё нормально. Он не желал мне зла. Знаешь, я даже была в каком-то смысле счастлива, потому что у меня была целая кухня, своя комната и много травок, которые я могла сушить, собирать и делать из них зелья. Меня всё устраивало, пока однажды в окно я не увидела тебя, Джек. Это было первое шоу в честь завершения Хэллоуина, которое прошло мимо лаборатории профессора, раньше огибало, а в тот год кто-то решил изменить маршрут… Ты так эффектно танцевал, охваченный пламенем!  
Салли смущённо поковыряла землю носком туфли.  
— Тогда я и начала сбегать, а дальше ты сам знаешь. Но свою жизнь — при жизни — я не помнила, пока не ложилась спать.  
— Часто тебя мучили кошмары?  
— Если подумать, то да. После плена — каждую ночь.  
Джек вывернул руки, выгнув локтями вперёд, и обнял Салли, как паук обнимает попавшую в его сети муху. Салли улыбнулась и потёрлась щекой о ближайшую фалангу. В объятиях Джека ей было спокойно и хорошо, потому что пауки едят отвратительных насекомых, а с насекомыми после Бугимена она не желала иметь никаких дел.  
— Я могу поговорить с профессором на эту тему, — предложил Джек. — Потому что сам не знаю, как с таким справляться, а экспериментировать над тобой не хочу.  
— А вот он захочет, — фыркнула Салли. — Скажет что-то вроде «какой интересный случай!» и полезет ко мне в голову в прямом смысле. Нет, спасибо.  
— Но если мы узнаем причину кошмаров!..  
— Мы уже знаем: моё прошлое, когда я была жива. Нужно всего лишь понять, кто и почему меня убил.  
Салли не обольщалась: выяснить это почти невозможно, сколько неприкаянных душ бродило по кладбищу — не Джеку говорить, он сам прекрасно всё видел. Проще поймать всех пиявок в Холодном озере на севере, чем разбираться в причинах человеческой жестокости.  
Даже если ты сам, оказывается, раньше был человеком.  
— Так это проще простого! — вдруг просиял Джек, то есть на самом деле просиял: луна касалась его костей почти бережно, словно извиняясь, из-за чего вокруг тонкого силуэта появлялось едва заметное свечение. Салли заметила это, когда вывернулась из объятий и повернулась к нему всем телом.  
— Просто? — недоверчиво переспросила она. — Мне не кажется, что смерть — это «просто».  
Джек обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и в этот момент Салли вспомнила его слова в коридоре. Никогда не знал, что такое умирать, их король был не обычным скелетом, а кем-то… чем-то большим. Салли полагалось его бояться, в лучшем случае — уважать, но Салли любила Джека и не чуяла от него угрозы. Если бы он захотел, то давно бы прервал её нелепую вторую не-жизнь.  
— Нет ничего проще смерти, милая Салли, — грустно сказал Джек. — К сожалению, разрушить что-либо намного легче, чем создать, я понял это именно благодаря тебе. Так что хочу отплатить той же монетой. Мы пробудим твои запертые воспоминания!  
Салли захотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно.  
— И как же мы это сделаем?  
Джек вёл себя почти также, как во время подготовки к самому жуткому Рождеству. Ничем хорошим это не кончилось… для людей и Бугимена.  
— Отправимся в мир живых и доверимся твоей интуиции.  
Ответ вызвал ещё больше вопросов, но парадоксальным образом успокоил. Если такова безумная идея Джека, то так тому и быть. Салли с радостью прогуляется в место, где ещё ни разу не была, ведь когда ей выпадет такой шанс снова? Обычно монстрам вне Хэллоуина Джек не разрешал покидать город.  
— Когда?  
— Да хоть сейчас! — Джек вскочил, собираясь рвануть в сторону ближайшего склепа, но Салли успела схватить его за фалду пиджака и опустить с небес на землю. Или просто на землю. Поближе к себе.  
— Подожди, не надо спешить. Разве стоят мои глупые кошмары того, чтобы бросать подготовку, дела, целый город? Я ведь и так уже мертва, подожду. Да и не страшно это. Если мешаю тебе криками, то буду спать где-нибудь…  
— Салли, — Джек нахмурился и присел перед ней на одно колено, крепко сжав плечи. В глазницах снова мерцало нечто космическое, чему Салли не могла дать внятного названия. — Это не глупые кошмары и вовсе не мелочь. Мне не плевать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Пожалуйста, не говори так больше.  
Салли вздохнула, смиряясь. Трудно привыкнуть к тому, что ты что-то да значишь, если раньше на тебя и твои желания плевали с самой высокой башни.  
— Л-ладно… Но праздник же?  
— Закончим самые важные дела и уйдём, предупредив Мэра, конечно. Он справится.  
В прошлый раз Мэр едва не разбил голову, упав с лестницы от радужной перспективы со всем «справляться» самому. Он хороший исполнитель, но то, что у Джека получалось мановением руки, у него выходило путём долгого планирования, уговоров, иногда — нытья. Не хотелось бы напрягать его зря, но, наверное, Джек прав. Да, точно прав.  
— И тебя снова объявят погибшим, — Салли грустно улыбнулась и погладила Джека по скуле. Холод кости успокаивал.  
— Не в этот раз! Теперь со мной будешь ты — и мы вернёмся даже быстрее, чем они успеют заскучать.

*

Вылазку запланировали через несколько дней. Салли дошила костюмы, Джек разобрался наконец с чертежами, проверил, хорошо ли затапливается подземный грот на юге и придумал, чем занять троицу бывших прислужников Бугимена. Дети могли разнести полгорода и сказать, что так и было задумано изначально, а гранаты и динамит появились из воздуха, и они вообще ни при чём!  
— На кого ты нас покида-а-аешь?! — Мэр висел на ноге Джека, мешая спускаться, и заливался горючими слезами.  
— На вас, господин Мэр, кто же сумеет лучше поддерживать порядок? — улыбнулся ему Джек, аккуратно отцепил от ноги и поставил на крышу припаркованного возле лестницы катафалка. К счастью, сирену Мэр включить не додумался, так что маленькую истерическую сценку наблюдали только чёрные коты и флегматичные музыканты.  
— Но… но… как же? — Мэр трагически заломил руки, на что ему была вручена папка со списком дел на ближайшие три дня. Джек оптимистично считал, что им хватит времени на всё.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказала Салли и отвернулась, чтобы не видеть печального выражения лица маленького человека, который просто хотел делать свою работу. От чувства вины избавляться долго и больно — об этом в джековых книгах тоже писали.  
Зеро, к сожалению, тоже пришлось оставить дома: призрачного пса не замаскируешь, его светящийся нос выдавал бы в самую тёмную ночь. Он проводил Джека до границы между кладбищем и лесом, а затем вернулся — бледный силуэт ещё несколько минут мерцал среди голых деревьев.  
Они двигались не к поляне с дверями, как сперва подумала Салли; правее от кладбища росло огромное дерево. Оно росло там так долго, что корни взбугрили землю и торчали из неё, словно рёбра, вывернутые из грудной клетки. Пространство под стволом покрывал плотный ковёр листьев, а может, то было что-то более мерзкое — сложно сказать. Почуяв незваных гостей, дерево ожило: повело ветвями, как плечами, угрожающе затрещало. На его стволе, везде, куда падал взгляд, выделялись выпуклые рисунки. Их можно было принять за резные маски, но если присмотреться, то становилось понятно, что это искажённые мукой и страхом лица людей.  
— Идём, — Джек постучал по ближайшему корню, дружелюбно оскалился, и дерево моментально присмирело. Салли не приблизилась бы к нему ни на шаг, но Джек уже уверенно спускался в раскрытый для них проход между корнями, так что у неё не осталось иного выбора. — Дай руку, здесь темно, ещё оступишься… Всё, спасибо! Закрывай проход, Привратник.  
Так вот что это такое, подумала Салли. Не монстр, убивающий людей на границе мира живых и мёртвых, а «привратник». Как удобно.  
Лаз, а скорее кроличья нора, не могла длиться вечно. Салли цеплялась за руку Джека и шла практически вслепую, ориентируясь только на его голос. Низкий, тесный и проложенный под какими угодно углами, кроме прямого, этот путь нельзя назвать комфортным. Интересно, почему Джек выбрал именно его, а не куда более привычный склеп? В крайнем случае можно было попросить ведьм одолжить их одноразовые порталы, уж своему любимцу они бы не отказали.  
Значит, так надо. Неужели она не доверяла Джеку? Сомневалась в его решениях?  
— Джек… — позвала она почему-то шёпотом.  
— Всё хорошо, почти пришли, — тут же откликнулся он и чуть не подпрыгнул от нетерпения. Склянки в его сумке звякнули. С пустыми руками в мир людей подниматься было, видимо, не принято. — Смотри, свет!  
За очередным поворотом на них выпрыгнул ослепительный круг, который обычному человеку непременно подарил бы ожог сетчатки. На самом деле всё было куда прозаичнее: серая хмарь вместо солнечного дня, мелкий косой дождь и ветер. Салли машинально прикрыла глаза рукой и вздрогнула от ощущения узнавания. Точно так же она входила в гараж, ей в глаза светила яркая-яркая лампа, а тот человек говорил…  
_«Потерпи, девочка, ты ведь любишь…»._  
Что или кого она любила, Салли вспомнить не смогла, как ни старалась. Она проморгалась и вдохнула удивительно свежий воздух. Здесь, на поверхности, он сладкий, холодный и вовсе не отдаёт сыростью, могилой, тиной. В таком мире хотелось жить, но никому не нужны живые мертвецы.  
— Мы здесь ненадолго, только чтобы замаскироваться, ну и в библиотеку сходить. Какая тут библиотека, Салли! Ты с ума сойдёшь, когда увидишь.  
Уже сошла, подумала Салли нежно. Но вслух ничего не сказала, лишь кивнула и взяла Джека за руку.  
Второе дерево находилось на приличном расстоянии от города, однако ни погода, ни разбитая дорога не могли причинить им видимых неудобств. Джек старался держаться подальше от открытых пространств и шёпотом объяснял, что с того злополучного Рождества многое выяснил про людей, их привычки и правила. Например, они совершенно не выносят вида свежих мозгов или не могут оторвать себе голову, когда захочется, ну что за неумёхи. Впрочем, об их недостатках Джек рассказывал снисходительно, с присущей только ему бесконечной очарованностью. Не только Рождество, но сами люди, придумавшие этот праздник, вызывали море новых чувств в пустоте между рёбрами. Салли правда понимала, почему Джек захотел разнообразия, чего-то нового и необычного. Глядя на вывески магазинов, дома и огромную пустошь за мостом она представляла, как когда-то сама жила в подобном месте, каталась на велосипеде и ела конфеты. Ничего из этого она, конечно, не помнила, но на фантазию не жаловалась.  
Дождь усилился: бурные потоки понеслись по асфальту мимо Джека и Салли, унося с собой строительный мусор, листья, пыль и чей-то ботинок. Всё это добро засасывала канализация с утробным урчанием. Там мог прятаться какой угодно монстр, и Салли спокойно прошла бы мимо, если бы…  
_Запах арахиса? Откуда она помнит его?_  
Салли остановилась, растерянно глядя на слив. Оттуда на неё уставились яркие жёлтые глаза. Несколько мгновений между ними висели водяная взвесь и тишина. Салли не понимала, чего существо хочет, а существо, видимо, не ожидало встретить кого-то настолько не-живого.  
— Милая, нам через три дома и направо, — подтолкнул её в спину Джек. — Я догоню.  
Послушно зашагав вперёд, Салли старалась не думать о скулящем вое позади, леденящем кровь вопле и стуку костлявых пальцев о зубья водостока. Тук-тук, как будто прямо в мозг вбивали гвозди. Не выдержав, Салли обернулась: Джек сидел на корточках перед сливом и отбивал на металле свою любимую рождественскую песенку. Капли воды отскакивали от его худощавой фигуры, черепа, образуя почти идеальное гало. Существа видно не было, но его присутствие ощущалось физически: плотное, могущественное и всё-таки не настолько глупое, чтобы разевать пасть на Повелителя Тыкв.  
Если встанешь между двумя чёрными дырами, они тебя уничтожат.  
Когда Джек вернулся, Салли невинно похлопала глазами и спросила:  
— Кто это был?  
— Да так, — раздражённо ответил Джек и оправил помявшийся лацкан. — Один из новеньких… Терпеть не могу выскочек, особенно американцев! Ни стыда, ни совести, а всё туда же — считают, будто им все всё должны.  
— У некоторых из них есть основания так думать.  
— Они просто ещё не видели меня в гневе, — проворчал Джек, который в такие моменты становился не влюблённым в людей энтузиастом, а настоящим королём города. Салли обожала эту его двойственную натуру. — Что ж, пусть остаётся на его совести! Нужный дом ещё не прошли?  
— Вот он.  
Лужайка, как и у всех — аккуратно подстриженная, в саду гномы, мрачно оскалившиеся при приближении Джека и Салли. Венок рябины и чертополоха от нечисти, который Джек небрежно поправил и постучал в дверь.  
— Кто там? — просипели из дома.  
— Гости, мадам Вальпурга. Впустите, будьте любезны. Не мокнуть же под дождём!  
Если неизвестная мадам и была против, то её мнения никто не спрашивал: едва она приоткрыла крошечную щёлочку, внутрь задул порыв яростного ветра, оттолкнувший женщину к стене. Салли виновато улыбнулась и помогла ей подняться. Руки у женщины были влажными и дрожали, а красивое лицо с очаровательной родинкой под глазом перекосилось от ужаса.  
— Я… я… же ничего не сделала плохого!  
— Правила надо соблюдать, — строго напомнил ей Джек. — Где ваше гостеприимство?  
— Прошу прощения, — она всё ещё боялась, но старалась держать себя в руках. — Дайте мне пару минут, чтобы всё подготовить.  
— Будьте добры.  
Салли с интересом осматривалась: человеческие дома совершенно отличалась от жилищ в городе. Чисто, светло, много свободного места, а вместо летучих мышей и отрезанных голов стены и пол украшали картины и мягкие ковры. Было неловко вставать на них грязными ногами, потому Салли не двигалась лишний раз, молча любуясь новыми для себя вещами. Джека подобные мелочи не заботили — он пропрыгал по комнате, потрогал статуэтки, полистал книги и сунул нос в камин. На столике возле дивана лежала книга, рисунки в которой были далеки от схем вышивания. Салли сперва озадачилась, но когда мадам Вальпурга вынесла чашку с дымящейся зелёной жижей, всё поняла.  
— Вы — ведьма.  
Вальпурга не дрогнула.  
— В пятом поколении. Мне поручено встречать… таких, как вы. И помогать скрыть свой истинный облик.  
Вот почему она всего лишь испугалась, а не умерла от ужаса, увидев живого скелета и девушку-сшитую-из-тел. Салли фыркнула в кулак: колоритная они, похоже, парочка.  
— Мне надо это выпить? — спросила она, вежливо беря чашку и нюхая содержимое. Пахло незнакомыми травами, явно добавлены отдушки, чтобы замаскировать состав зелья.  
— Маленькими глоточками, оно горячее, — пояснила Вальпурга и покачала головой. — Ваша внешность не настолько выделяется, так что этого хватит. А вот вы…  
— Что значит не выделяется? Салли самая красивая девушка, какую я встречал, а видел я немало!.. — возмутился Джек и навис над бедной Вальпургой. Хотя Салли было приятно слышать столь искренние комплименты, она поспешно встала между ними и попросила не ругаться, ведь в гостях надо вести себя прилично.  
— За мной, подберу вам что-нибудь, — бросив на Салли благодарный взгляд, Вальпурга поманила Джека и ушла с ним в неприметную комнатку, которая скрывалась за огромным панно во всю стену. Салли ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как пить зелье и с удивлением наблюдать за тем, как вокруг тела плетётся тонкая паутина иллюзии. Ни одно зелье даже сильной ведьмы не способно вернуть к жизни, но создать видимость, красивую картинку — вполне. И пусть Салли осталась всё тем же творением профессора, для людей её лицо больше не уродовали швы, а одежда превратилась в нечто весьма симпатичное. Покрутившись перед удачно оказавшимся в гостиной зеркалом, Салли решила, что дома попробует сшить себе такое же.  
— Та-да!  
Из комнаты вышел незнакомец. Салли взглянула на него и не узнала: кто это, и куда он дел её любимого Джека? Чёрные волосы беспорядочно спадали на бледное лицо. Гладкая кожа без изъянов выглядела слегка искусственной, но мало ли, вдруг у людей так принято. Худощавое тело скелета сменилось на вполне осязаемое и широкое туловище мужчины с крепкими плечами и возмутительно длинными ногами. Хотя ноги у Джека всегда были, просто Салли никогда не рассматривала его настолько… откровенно.  
— Ну как? — он тоже заглянул в зеркало. — Вроде неплохо, да? Похож я на человека?  
— Очень! — почему-то голос охрип и просел, хотя Салли не ела и не пила ничего холодного. Возможно, дело в зелье. — Тебе идёт. Такой… настоящий. Можно потрогать?  
Джек охотно подставил свою новую руку, чтобы Салли внимательно её ощупала и восхитилась пальцами, обтянутыми красивой светлой кожей.  
— Довольны? — проворчала Вальпурга. — Тогда прошу на выход. И помните, что дольше трёх дней маскировка не продержится. Зелье выдохнется, а твоё тело вернётся к изначальному виду.  
— Спасибо, мадам! Постараемся успеть и всё вам вернуть, — пообещал Джек, отдал в благодарность склянки и протянул Салли огромный шерстяной платок. — В таком платье обидно мокнуть.  
— Но кому какое дело? — удивилась Салли. — Я же не замёрзну, хотя и выгляжу, как обычная девушка.  
— Именно поэтому возьми и укутайся. Себя надо беречь.  
Спорить с ним не хотелось, потому Салли тепло попрощалась с Вальпургой и вышла на крыльцо, где всё ещё лил дождь. По пути Джек схватил из подставки зонт, который раскрыл над их головами. Изменившийся рост позволял спокойно идти под руку и не подпрыгивать, чтобы хотя бы дотянуться до его губ. Что именно сделала Вальпурга, чтобы изменить Джека? Лучше об этом не думать. И так кошмары мучали, а ещё это — нет, увольте.  
— Чудесно, правда? — тихо спросил Джек, когда они неторопливо добрались до библиотеки. Между двумя зданиями прямо в воздухе протянулся стеклянный прозрачный переход, напоминавший почему-то о кровеносных сосудах.  
— Ох, да. Не верится, что это построили люди.  
— Только они и могли.  
В это время года в маленьком городке под смешным названием Дерри постоянно шли дожди. Летние каникулы в самом разгаре, школьников нет, так что и библиотека закрыта, но Джек как-то сумел договориться с серьёзным чернокожим мужчиной. Тот пропустил их в читальный зал и выдал несколько ламп. Основное освещение было выключено из-за экономии, но Джека это не смутило. Даже лучше, что людей в зале не было — никто не мешал и не видел, как абсолютно нормальный с виду мужчина скачет по столам, переступая длинными ногами, будто огромное насекомое. Салли улыбнулась, представив реакцию невольных зрителей, и подвинула лампу поближе. От неё исходило приятное тепло.  
— Мэм, могу сделать вам чаю? — к счастью, Джек уже успокоился и сел, так что вошедший библиотекарь не застал его плясок.  
— Ох… Если вам нетрудно, — Салли никогда не пробовала человеческую еду и питьё. Джек вроде был не против, так что… — И моему спутнику тоже. Вы очень добры.  
— К нам редко приезжают иностранцы, — заметил библиотекарь, когда принёс две чашки горячего напитка.  
— Это так заметно? — удивилась Салли. Джек с интересом попробовал чай, хмыкнул и отошёл к стеллажам за книгами.  
— Акцент у вас, мэм, английский. Такой ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
— У нас медовый месяц, — откликнулся Джек на невысказанный вопрос «что же вы тут забыли». — Ездим по миру, узнаём новое, впечатления получаем. Потом вернёмся в родной город Салли — там столько всего осталось!  
Вроде бы и правду сказал, но так обтекаемо, что кроме имени ничего невозможно понять. Библиотекарь вежливо выслушал сочинённый на ходу рассказ, посоветовал несколько книг по психологии и попросил сообщить, когда погаснут лампы.  
— Удачи вам, — от души пожелала Салли и могла поклясться, что этот хороший и добрый человек вздрогнул и посмотрел на неё взглядом загнанного зверя. Правда он быстро взял себя в руки, пожелал хорошо отдохнуть и практически сбежал в свою каморку на чердаке — там он, судя по скупым упоминаниям, занимался поиском и сортировкой разных исторических фактов о городе.  
— Итак, — на стол, сдвинув чашки и книги, легла одна большая карта и две поменьше. — Мы сейчас в Дерри, потому что здесь удобнее и проще всего выходить в мир людей. Погуляем немного и вызовем такси в аэропорт, как тебе план?  
— В аэропорт? Но Джек, зачем…  
Что такое самолёты, Салли уже знала. Большие металлические птицы несли людей в любой уголок земного шара.  
— Чтобы вернуться в Англию, конечно! Я бы хотел показать тебе больше, чем столь крошечный и серый город. Времени хватит. А сейчас надо сосредоточиться и понять, в какое именно место нам надо.  
— Не уверена, что справлюсь, — вздохнула Салли, разглядывая карты. — Умерла я точно в Англии, это да. Но смотри, сколько названий! Города, посёлки, деревушки… Как выбрать что-то одно, да ещё и верно?  
Джек, такой незнакомый с этой кожей, волосами, ободряюще улыбнулся и накрыл руки Салли своими.  
— Доверься интуиции, — сказал он. — В прошлый раз ты оказалась права.  
— Лучше бы нет, — возразила Салли, но послушно закрыла глаза и настроилась. Обычно она гадала на цветах и свечах, изредка — при помощи карт. Сейчас настроение и место были подходящими: плотная душная атмосфера старой библиотеки, стук дождя в окна, имитация жизни в двух мёртвых телах. На внутренней стороне век проносились смутные образы, видения из снов. Ничего однозначного, никаких имён.  
— Сюда.  
Она ткнула пальцем наугад.  
— Ух ты, Ноттингем! — обрадовался Джек. — Я читал легенду о Робине Гуде, забавная история. Мне кажется, что даже если нам не повезёт, мы славно проведём там время.  
Джек специально не акцентировал внимания на кошмарах, хотя они были основной причиной путешествия. Ведь пока Салли купалась в новых впечатлениях, ей некогда было вспоминать зловонное дыхание и руки на своём теле.  
— Хорошо, — пальцем она обвела невидимый круг вокруг точки на карте. — Тогда действуем по твоему плану?  
— Да, дорогая.  
Медовые три дня в компании Джека — разве смела она мечтать о большем?

Они погуляли по Дерри, заказали такси и уехали в аэропорт, где Салли купила себе и Джеку чудесные соломенные шляпы и немного конфет для Шито, Крыто и Корыта. Мелочь, а детям приятно. Салли беспечно махнула рукой на бытовые вопросы: где и за какие деньги Джек взял билеты, документы, когда зарегистрировал их на рейс, и почему ни у кого не возникло вопроса, как молодая пара путешествует совсем без вещей. Салли не переживала обо всём этом и наслаждалась восхитительным живым городом. Суетливый огромный мегаполис совершенно был не похож на унылый Дерри. Да, в Англии и дышалось как-то легче, приятнее? Зелёные парки сменялись торговыми центрами, повсюду стояли старинные скамейки, а под одним из фонарей Салли потянула Джека за воротник рубашки и поцеловала без стеснения и раздумий. В Хэллоуине она бы так не смогла, а здесь — запросто.  
Она почти не спала всё это время, потому задремала в самолёте; перепады давления никак не могли ей навредить, она и конфетку-то у бортпроводницы взяла из вежливости, но почему-то ощущала какую-то неясную тревогу, нервозность. Словно впереди не ждало интересное приключение, а тяжёлая, неприятная обязанность. Вроде похорон дальнего и не слишком любимого родственника.  
Сон накатил быстро и болезненно: Салли осознавала, что спит, рядом в кресле сидит Джек и читает газету, всё хорошо, полёт нормальный, но физическое тело будто существовало отдельно от разума. Во сне Салли слабо покачивалась и билась бедром обо что-то твёрдое. Тело ужасно болело, дышать было тяжело. Ритмичное движение вызывало тошноту, так что когда оно прекратилось, Салли испытала облегчение. Правда тут же её грубо швырнули на землю, и оказалось, что тёмное и душное — мешок, в котором она лежала. Руки и ноги связаны, рот почти не закрывается от спёкшейся крови.  
Кто-то распустил горловину, грубо вытряхнул её из мешка. Салли застонала во сне и увидела то, что отпечаталось в памяти надолго: большой нож, собственное испуганное отражение и…  
_…лодыжку, которую ей отрезали этим ножом._  
Салли не закричала лишь потому, что во сне тоже не смогла этого сделать. Она вцепилась в подлокотники кресла и глухо застонала. Кошмар медленно отступал перед реальностью, но остался иррациональный страх посмотреть вниз, на свои ноги.  
Сколько раз в посмертии она пришивала их на место?  
— Салли, — голос Джека помог собраться. — Опять снилось, да?  
— Давай не будем, — прошептала Салли сдавленно и без сил опустила голову Джеку на плечо. — Я всё расскажу, когда прилетим.  
Джек не спорил: видел, как ей плохо. А Салли теперь понимала, что выбрала правильный город. Где-то там её тело расчленили, а добрый профессор собрал обратно. Невероятная удача. Кто именно сотворил такое с очевидно молодой и красивой девушкой — непонятно, Салли не видела его лица, а голос не узнавала. Возможно, на месте ей удастся вспомнить больше. Возможно, она почувствует, где когда-то лежали её руки и ноги.  
— Мужчина с ножом, — пробормотал Джек задумчиво, когда они приземлились и ушли довольно далеко от аэропорта. — Слишком расплывчато, но думаю, что стоит поискать в старых хрониках.  
— Насколько старых? — грустно улыбнулась Салли. — Я даже не знаю, сколько мне лет.  
— Думаю, тридцати лет выборки хватит, — оптимизма у Джека не отнять. — Если были случаи пропажи молодых девушек, об этом наверняка писали… Но для начала важно вообще проверить, родилась ли ты здесь. Не против?  
Салли пожала плечами. Вряд ли им повезёт так сразу, но попытаться можно. К тому же пример Джека был заразителен, и она вместе с ним гуляла по городу, рассматривала людей, которых Джек мучил по поводу данных о рождении и смерти, листала огромные ещё неоцифрованные книги с именами новорождённых. Девочек по имени Салли за указанный период родилось около трёхсот. Какая из них — она?  
Ответ дала криминальная хроника. Точнее, не ответ, а зацепку — двадцать три с половиной года назад в местной газете разместили заметку о пропаже Салли Эванс, старшеклассницы. Она ушла вечером гулять и не вернулась. Родители подняли тревогу, однако за три дня поисков девушку так и не нашли. Спустя год или около того безымянный собачник на пустыре откопал чью-то руку, которую идентифицировали как руку Салли, но остальные части тела до сих пор не нашли. За отсутствием новых улик по закону дело вскоре закрыли, а безутешным родителям оставалось жить в печали. А может, и нет, этого никто не знал. К делу прилагалась чёрно-белая фотография, на которой Салли с удивлением увидела очень похожую на себя девушку.  
— Может, совпадение? — спросила она тихо. — Кто знает, вдруг я вижу чужие кошмары. И ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения.  
— Смеёшься?! Имеет, ещё как! Не веришь — давай найдём пустырь, он должен быть недалеко…  
Он и был, только на его месте, вот беда, за двадцать лет построили кинотеатр. Салли взглянула на разочарованное лицо Джека и, взяв его за руку, повела в парк. Смотреть кино ей не хотелось, а вот посидеть на лавочке и побросать орехи птицам — вполне. Она не почувствовала ничего рядом с этим местом, ведь руку давно забрали и, может быть, похоронили.  
— Есть последний вариант, но он тебе не понравится.  
Салли стряхнула последние крошки с ладоней и кивнула. К этому всё и шло.  
— Хочешь заглянуть к родителям этой девушки?  
— Если ты не против, — Джек выглядел смущённым, что было для него нетипично. Не хотел ранить её чувства, будить ещё больше неприятных воспоминаний. Мысленно Салли смирилась как с удачей, так и с поражением — ей неважно, кто убийца, ей не нужна месть. Всё, чего она хотела: избавиться от кошмаров, и если ради этого придётся вломиться в чужую жизнь и напомнить о старой ране…  
Джек слишком добр для этого, но Салли для себя всё решила.  
И согласилась.  
Родителей девушки они нашли в документах полиции. Конечно, их никто бы не дал первым встречным, но Джек виртуозно проникал в здания даже в человеческом виде.  
— Люк и Мэган Эвансы, улица, дом… Вот!  
Салли шла по приличному и тихому пригороду: аккуратные дома, подстриженные газоны, во дворах многих валялись детские игрушки. Она заметила и ребёнка на трёхколёсном велосипеде, который сидел неподвижно и смотрел на них так, словно видел сквозь наведённый облик. Будь Салли живой, она бы испугалась и поспешила пройти мимо, но она ничуть не испугалась и приветливо помахала мальчику рукой.  
Дом Эвансов ничем от других не отличался. Разве что зелёная изгородь чуть выше и замки на гараже крепче. Почему-то при виде чёрной гаражной двери Салли передёрнуло.  
— Мы не сделаем им ничего плохого?  
— Если они не те, кто нам нужен, то, конечно же, нет, — туманно ответил Джек и постучал, игнорируя звонок. Он придумал план, и Салли оставалось лишь довериться ему… снова. — Откройте, пожалуйста, мы хотим задать несколько вопросов!  
Дверь отперла сухонькая немолодая женщина. Она и двадцать лет назад не блистала красотой, но тогда у неё хотя бы были густые чёрные волосы и сияющие любовью глаза. Теперь на плечи спускались седые пряди, а в глазах и сердце зияла пустота.  
Салли покачнулась и чуть не упала, но Джек, к счастью, успел её поддержать.  
— Вы кто? — спросила женщина, подозрительно глядя прямо на Салли.  
— Мы из полиции, — Джек показал украденный значок. — По поводу дела вашей пропавшей дочери, Салли.  
За спиной женщины показался высокий крепкий мужчина, до сих пор сильный на вид, несмотря на пивной живот. Тоже седой, с сеткой морщин на лице. Салли растерянно смотрела на них и буквально чувствовала, как в мозгах рвётся паутина нитей, которой профессор спеленал её память. Каждая нить — крошечный кусочек жизни.  
Вот она вместе с матерью шьёт платье кукле.  
Вот заливисто смеётся, крутясь на плечах отца.  
Вот сидит всю ночь над учебниками, а мама утром подкладывает двойную порцию каши.  
Вот мечтает о выпускном и красивом мальчике, который пригласил бы её на бал…  
Вот… умирает.  
— Простите, — просипела она, радуясь, что не может плакать. — Я такая неуклюжая.  
— Но почему сейчас? — прогудел отец, смерив Джека мрачным взглядом. — Столько лет прошло, мы уже и не надеялись. Зачем причинять нам ещё больше боли?  
— Дорогой, подожди, вдруг они что-то знают? Вдруг наша девочка… жива? — в голосе Мэган было столько отчаяния, что Люк Эванс сдался. Неохотно отступил, пропуская Салли и Джека в дом.  
Хорошо, подумала она, что зелье изменило ей внешность. Она похожа на ту Салли, но всё же другая. Меньше неловких вопросов.  
— Это они, — прошептала она Джеку, когда хозяева на несколько мгновений скрылись в гостиной. — Это мой дом!  
Джек улыбнулся хищно и довольно. Его ноздри раздулись, словно у пса, взявшего след.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал также тихо и погладил Салли по голове. — Клянусь.  
Мама… нет, мисс Эванс рассказывала о своей дочери так, будто верила, что та до сих пор может к ним вернуться. Для собственного спокойствия Салли решила отрешиться от происходящего и воспринимать свою трагедию как чужую. Словно всё это произошло не с ней, и не её мать со слезами на глазах рассказывает, как видела дочь в последний раз.  
Люк Эванс стоял чуть в стороне и хмурился, отвечая на вопросы Джека. Тот идеально вжился в роль полицейского: уточнял, сыпал фактами, которые мог знать только тот, кто за полчаса изучил архив и дела двадцатилетней давности. Он расхаживал по гостиной, заложив руки за спину, а Салли сидела на диване рядом с Мэган и осторожно гладила её по плечу. Руки женщины тряслись.  
— Она обожала химию и биологию, но у нас было не так много денег, поэтому она собиралась поступать на дизайнера в колледж, чуть-чуть дешевле, да и до дома ближе… Такая милая, добрая девочка, она никому не желала зла. Мы с ней даже рисовали платье для выпускного, знаете, чтобы ни у кого такого не было!  
— Покажете? — Салли видела, что Мэган это нужно, потому игнорировала недовольное хмыканье Люка. Тот считал, что нечего бередить прошлое и тем более показывать копам такие личные вещи.  
Но его, к счастью, никто не слушал.  
— Красиво, — на старых, стёртых временем и прикосновениями рисунках изгибались женские силуэты. Салли слабо улыбнулась и осторожно провела пальцем по шероховатой поверхности. Такое платье она правда хотела бы надеть на выпускной. — Ваша дочь очень талантливая.  
— Вы так на неё похожи! — вздохнула Мэган. Она старалась держать себя в руках, но слёзы помимо воли катились по щекам и падали на альбом с рисунками. Салли бережно забрала у женщины важную для неё вещь и положила на стол, чтобы бумага высохла.  
— Мне жаль, что мой вид расстраивает вас…  
— Наоборот, — Мэган тоже выдавила улыбку. — После встречи с вами мне легче поверить, что моя девочка жива. По правде, я долго не теряла надежду… Но даже мне пришлось отступить.  
— Вот видишь, — добавил Люк. — Сама признаёшь, что ничего тут не сделать. Может быть, Салли попала в лапы маньяку, может быть, её похитили, мы не знаем. И я всегда говорил, что ты испортила её этими тряпками! Если бы она одевалась скромнее и не соблазняла мужчин, то ничего бы и не было!..  
Мэган побледнела, кулаки её сжались. По ней было заметно, что муж поднимает эту тему не в первый раз. Но теперь её было кому защищать.  
— Вы неправы, — сухо сказала Салли. — Если человек хочет причинить боль, он сделает это с любым, невзирая на одежду. Принцип «сама виновата, дура» давно устарел. Вы правда считаете, что ваша дочь притянула к себе беду?  
— Не учи меня жить, девчонка, — процедил сквозь зубы Люк. Его лицо налилось красным, он надвинулся было на Салли, но между ними возник Джек и легко, кончиком пальца, остановил мужчину. Тот даже сдулся от того, насколько сильной оказалась опустившаяся ему на плечо рука.  
— Выбирайте выражения, — улыбнулся Джек ласково-ласково. — Всё же вы разговариваете с полицейскими при исполнении. Итак, повторите, пожалуйста, в обратном порядке всё, что вы делали в тот день.  
— Это было двадцать лет назад!  
— И всё-таки?  
Люк, запинаясь, повторил, но его взгляд, направленный на Салли, был тяжёлым и недобрым. Бедная Мэган сжалась в комочек и дрожала, словно боялась, что и на неё упадёт его гнев.  
Выслушав обоих, Джек сделал вид, что записывает показания в блокнот, а затем скучающим тоном добавил:  
— Кстати, зря вы не верите в торжество правосудия. Недавно в соседнем городе нашли свидетеля, который видел, как некий мужчина ночью тащил на пустырь дёргающийся мешок. Да, это было давно, но любая зацепка может помочь. Ведь даже если ваша дочь мертва, мы рано или поздно найдём её убийцу.  
— Самонадеянно, — буркнул Люк, на что Джек пожал плечами.  
— Кто знает. Вот наши визитки, мы остановились в гостинице в трёх кварталах от вашего дома, если что-нибудь ещё вспомните — звоните.  
Никаких визиток, гостиницы и, конечно, улик не существовало, но Салли верила Джеку и не сомневалась в том, что он знал, что делал.  
— Спасибо, — сказала на прощание Мэган и вдруг тепло обняла. От запаха её волос у Салли заболело там, где у людей было сердце. — Я и мечтать не могла, что снова увижу её. Будьте счастливы.  
Что ж, хоть кому-то они принесли радость, а не ужас и страх.  
— Ты узнала их, — на скамейке во всё том же парке Салли прижала колени к груди и согнулась, как ребёнок, когда Джек приобнял её за плечи. — Своих родителей.  
— Да, но это были детские воспоминания… Я всё ещё не помню, кто и зачем меня убил. А зачем ты соврал про свидетеля?  
— Ну почему же соврал? — фыркнул Джек. — Свидетель у нас есть, самый лучший и надёжный. Ты. Твои сны и память важнее любых отчётов и показаний людей. В конце концов мы здесь ради тебя, а не торжества справедливости.  
Салли прижалась лбом к плечу Джека и задрожала. На большее проявление тоски её тело было неспособно.  
— Если бы я попросила, ты убил бы преступника?  
— Разумеется.  
— А если я попрошу не убивать?  
Джек замялся.  
— Это сложнее… Но, Салли, ты добрее, чем я. И тебе решать.  
Она не стала спрашивать, какого именно решения от неё ждут. Три отведённых дня подходили к концу этой ночью. Джек остаток времени отвлекал её, как мог: угощал мороженым, сводил на выставку экзотических бабочек и уговорил-таки на кино, какой-то глупый сентиментальный фильм, во время которого было так славно целоваться, что Салли ненадолго позавидовала живым: им хотя бы приходилось отрываться друг от друга, чтобы дышать. Она же пропустила весь фильм, увлёкшись Джеком, как никогда раньше.  
А вечером он привёл её к гостинице, попросил подождать на парковке и исчез.  
Интересно, кошмары пропадут? Хотелось бы, да мечтать о несбыточном вредно. Салли надеялась, что новые впечатления затмят у неё в голове всполохи прошлой жизни. В конце концов, её существование в Хэллоуине было вполне милым: она шила, как и хотела когда-то, у неё чудесный парень, а убить её теперь проблематично. Сплошные плюсы, если подумать. Только сердце не бьётся, и части тела иногда отваливаются. Но Джек ни разу не жаловался, так что не так всё и страшно, наверное.  
— Ты!..  
Шаги за спиной, тяжёлые и грузные, Салли не заметила, погружённая в свои мысли. Когда на шее сомкнулись сильные пальцы, она смогла лишь хрипло простонать и развернуться в последний момент. Лицо Люка Эванса снова было красным. Он сопел, в глазах полопались капиляры, а ещё у него ужасно пахло изо рта.  
— Будь хорошей… девочкой… и сдохни!  
_«Салли, ты же любишь папочку, правда?»_ — голос прозвучал из колодца и осел на коже мерзкой плёнкой. Салли вспомнила.  
Вот она заходит в гараж, прикрывая лицо от резкого света лампы.  
Вот отец бьёт её по голове гаечным ключом, связывает и пихает в мешок.  
Вот кричит, что она сама виновата, дрянная девчонка, соблазняла его, свела с ума, а теперь должна быть благодарна, что он избавит мир от подобной швали.  
Он убил её уже после того, как отрезал руки и ноги.  
Салли в каком-то сонном отупении удивилась, как же она тогда не откусила себе язык от боли.  
— К счастью, у неё не получится.  
Джек возник в свете фонаря во всём своём великолепии. Как в сказке про Золушку, чары спали с приходом полуночи. В стороне лежала сброшенная кожа, а скелет Джек, такой родной и привычный, разминал пальцы и потягивался. Он не кричал и не корчил страшные рожи, нет. От него всего лишь исходила аура смерти, холодная, беспощадная и равнодушная.  
— Ч-что…  
Салли устало вздохнула.  
— Я уже не твоя плохая девочка, папа.  
И ударила отца с неожиданной даже для себя злобой. Как, оказывается, приятно бить тех, кто не может дать сдачи!  
Больше она его и пальцем не тронула. Внешний лоск пропал, и она снова стала сшитой из кусков Салли, так что разбрасываться оторванными руками ей совершенно не хотелось. Джек тоже не спешил творить кровавую расправу: один только его вид пугал до мокрых штанов.  
— Вы убили собственную дочь, — сказал он печально. — Как низко. Когда попадёте в мой город, то станете отвратительным насекомым, и я сожгу вас в печи. На большее не рассчитывайте.  
Люк крикнул: “Монстры!” и побежал, спотыкаясь и падая. Салли подумала, что заслуженным итогом их встречи будет остановка сердца или, например, психиатрическая клиника. Людей, которые утверждают, что видели чудовищ, держат именно там.  
Джек мог бы легко разорвать Люка на куски, но он не захотел пачкать руки. Презрительно хмыкнув, он отвернулся и обнял Салли руками-лапами.  
— Пора возвращаться, — тёплая улыбка была наградой за боль, тяжёлую память, отвращение к человеку, породившему и убившему. — В следующий раз я придумаю более весёлый повод сходить на свидание.  
— Договорились.

*  
Салли шила целую ночь. Ей не мешали: кажется, даже музыканты стали играть потише. Воодушевлённый Джек с головой рухнул в работу и всплывал лишь затем, чтобы пробегом поцеловать Салли в затылок или плечо, пообещать «вот-вот закончить» и снова пропасть в бесконечных делах. Но Салли не обижалась, ей самой хватало забот. Непривычная ткань с трудом поддавалась машинке, хорошо, что её было с запасом — немало метров испортилось неудачными попытками. Многие элементы Салли шила вручную, не доверяя такое ответственное дело ни механике, ни говорящим мышам.  
Наконец-то, когда всё было готово, она не глядя в зеркало переоделась и поднялась в комнату к Джеку. Он как раз сворачивал очередные опыты и был слегка рассеян, но на Салли взглянул… О, как же он смотрел!  
— Потрясающе, — прошептал Джек и приблизился в два огромных шага. — Ты прекрасна в этом!.. Поверить не могу, и эта красавица — моя жена?  
— Ты ещё не сделал предложения, — напомнила Салли, хотя песня на холме вполне могла за него сойти. Но какая разница. Она ждала иного.  
— В таком случае, для начала, разрешите пригласить вас пойти со мной на выпускной бал?  
Джек склонился в поклоне и протянул Салли руку так, как она мечтала — и не знала об этом долгие двадцать лет.  
— Ну конечно!  
Она прыгнула ему на шею, обняла и не отпускала, пока не поверила, что это всё счастье правда для неё одной. Джек всячески помог уверовать, и да, танцевал он превосходно. Возможно, брал уроки у Смерти?


End file.
